


Reminiscence

by dameningen



Category: Virtua Fighter
Genre: F/F, Yuri, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameningen/pseuds/dameningen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abscence makes the heart grow fonder, and Sarah discovers the opportunity to re-ignite the emotions of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

A week and a half.

 

That was how long it had been since Jacky and she had found Vanessa lying comatose in their bed. Sarah couldn't possibly have been any happier - her closest friend, the woman for whom she cared dearly and who had supported her in her emotional struggles - was back with them. Since the first reports of her disappearance during the Tournament, Sarah had feared that she was dead - or worse. A painful, heavy guilt lay upon her shoulders; she could just feel that something terrible had happened, something from which that she imagined Vanessa would have felt obliged to protect her.

Upon her return from the hospital, Vanessa had come to live with them once again. Nobody quite knew what to do with her strange case, so she and Jacky had volunteered to take her in for a sort of rehabilitation: she would stay with them until she felt comfortable enough to attempt to return to her old life. It was quite a relief to see that so much of her - her sharp tongue, her imposing demeanor - hadn't changed during her absence, but, emotionally, Sarah knew she was going through absolute hell. Her memory loss - a complete blackout since around the time of her disappearance - was traumatic enough, but combined with the strange, marked changes in her body and metabolism... It was enough to drive Vanessa into a panic the first time she looked at herself in the mirror following her return. Sarah had never imagined that she would have seen her in such a condition. Jacky had managed to calm Vanessa, but it was apparent that her heart was still deeply troubled. The experience was all too familiar for Sarah, and she knew that it would be months, perhaps years, before Vanessa would be able to fully come to grips with whatever had happened to her. During that time, the anguish would linger inside of her, bubbling to the surface in times of great stress.

Sarah heard it doing just that.

At first she had wondered what the strange, wailing noise she had been hearing in the middle of the night had been and had chalked it up to wind, or perhaps something with the plumbing. But it persisted, night after night. Sarah had come to the terrible realization as she lay awake that night at an absolutely ungodly hour: the cries were coming from the room Vanessa was staying in, the place they had found her a week and a half ago.

As the truth hit her, it became too much to bear. The thought of Vanessa suffering so much pained her deeply, but Sarah felt weak and powerless to do much of anything. The things that troubled Vanessa so deeply were things beyond her.

Still, she had to do something.

Vanessa’s overall demeanor since her return had been reserved and subdued. She had always been one not predisposed to being emotional in public, but since her return she was unusually withdrawn, moreso than ever before. It was clear that everything that had happened was taking a heavy toll on her.   
 

Sarah had been eager to spend more time alone with her, to make up for their lost time, but Vanessa remained resistant and withdrawn to the point where the proposal seemed pointless. On top of that, Jacky had said not to bother her – “She needs some personal time to recollect herself. If we interfere too much, it might make things worse.” _Bullshit_, Sarah thought bitterly,_she’s been crying her eyes out for four nights in a row now. This isn’t right. _Clearly, Vanessa needed help, but didn’t know how to ask for it.

_Or is she _afraid_ to ask for it?_ 

When it came to personal matters, Vanessa had always been quite aloof. She was often difficult to read, and rarely outwardly expressed her feelings, seeming cold and impenetrable to most. She wasn’t the type to reveal her emotional troubles with others, even when confronted directly.

Now, the situation was very different. It was clearly too much for Vanessa to keep bottled up inside herself, and something she couldn’t possibly deal with on her own. She wanted help, she _needed_ help, but she was afraid - and with her whole world turned upside-down, she had no idea how to ask. The feelings of unfamiliarity and isolation only made matters worse. 

Perhaps, Sarah thought, she was making some assumptions in her hypothesis, but she certainly had enough firsthand experience with Vanessa in these sorts of matters. In the time the two had been together, Vanessa had become her friend, her confidant, her guardian... and something more.

Sarah hadn’t forgotten the affection the two of them had shared; if anything, it had made Vanessa’s disappearance all the more excruciating. Each time Sarah had told Vanessa she loved her, Vanessa had been at a loss for how to respond. She certainly didn’t verbally return the sentiment, though it was clear to Sarah that she appreciated the affection. Vanessa seemed to feel awkward about it most of the time, but Sarah never let it bother her. _After all_, she told herself, _only one other person had ever said those words to her_.  
 

She threw off her covers and stood up, stopping to put on some slippers before quietly exiting the room. She heard the cries grow louder as she walked towards Vanessa’s room, pausing to listen for a moment outside of her door. It was quite disturbing hearing Vanessa in such a state, especially since she had been the one who had taken it upon herself to comfort Sarah in her most troubled times.  
 

She reached forward and knocked on the door slowly, hoping Vanessa would hear them. Apparently she did – as Sarah drew her hand away, the cries stopped abruptly, leaving only a still silence. Sarah knocked again, slightly louder this time. 

“Is someone there?” came a voice from inside.  
 

“Vanessa, it’s me, Sarah. I need to talk to you about something.” She paused momentarily, hoping for a response – which she didn’t receive. “…Can I come in?”

Another pause. “You want to talk to me right now?”

“If it’s okay by you.”

   
“…Just a moment.”

   
Sarah waited outside the door for what seemed to be a minute or two before Vanessa opened the door slightly, poking her face outside. Her eyes and cheeks were noticeably red, betraying what Sarah suspected were her efforts to conceal her crying.

   
“It’s late, Sarah. I’m surprised you’re even awake.” Her voice was unusually soft. “Are you sure you don’t want to wait until morning?”

  
“No, it’s fine. I’ve been having trouble sleeping anyhow.” She pushed gently against the door with one hand, signaling her intent. “Seeing as how you’re up, too, I think you’ve got a similar problem.”

   
Vanessa’s eyes widened slightly at Sarah’s words, but she said nothing in response, instead simply retreating into her room. The doorway was left open, obviously so that Sarah could follow her.

   
“Please close it behind you,” she asked softly as Sarah stepped inside. Vanessa sat down at the end of the bed, staring blankly out the large window. The moon shone uncannily brightly in the clear night sky, illuminating the ends of the room in a soft, ethereal glow. Another small, dim night-light sat on a bedside table, just bright enough so that Sarah could clearly make out Vanessa’s form.

   
Sarah slowly shut the door behind her as Vanessa requested, then slowly moved over to the bed, sliding into a sitting position next to Vanessa. A pregnant silence followed. The atmosphere in the room was heavy – the air of melancholy was overwhelming, and yet, the source of the emotion was making no move to acknowledge it. Clearly, Sarah would have to be the one to bring the matter up.

   
“... I’m… really happy that you’re back, Vanessa,” she started.

   
Vanessa nodded slightly. “I’m glad to hear that.”

   
“But… I’m actually really worried about you.” She was hoping that Vanessa would respond with an inquiry as to the source of her concern, but her hopes were quickly dashed.

   
“You shouldn’t worry, Sarah. I’m fine.”

   
“No, Vanessa. You’re not.”

   
Vanessa remained still.

   
“I know, Vanessa. You can’t just have something like that happen to you and be perfectly OK afterwards.”

   
A hushed, almost whispered reply emerged only after a moment. “Sarah, please.”

   
“I’ve been through it too, Vanessa. I know exactly what you’re going through.” She hesitated briefly, feeling a sudden twinge of unease as she moved to speak her next words. “I can… I can hear you. I hear you crying in here, Vanessa. I could hear you through the door when I walked over.”

   
It was with these words that Vanessa turned around to face Sarah. The expression in Vanessa’s eyes was quite a shock - they were wide and glossy, filled with a mix of fear and distress, an emotion Sarah had never glimpsed on Vanessa’s face before. Her breath was audible, escaping through her clenched teeth in long, uneven gasps.

   
“No… I…” Vanessa’s already fragile composure had clearly begun to break; even in the dim light, Sarah could see the other woman’s hands trembling.

   
“I know why you’re crying, Vanessa.”

   
Vanessa shook her head. “Don’t… don’t worry, please…” She lifted her hands from the bedsheets, clutching them against her chest.

   
“Vanessa.”

   
“Please… don’t…” Vanessa whispered as she clenched her hands closer to her body.

Sarah leaned in, putting her hand on Vanessa’s back. Fearful feelings were awash within her, as well. Seeing Vanessa, the beautiful, strong woman she had spent so much time with, reduced to such a state of emotional distress was terrifying in its own way.

   
“I’m not here to try and cause you more stress, Vanessa. I’m here because I want to help you.”

   
“Sarah… I…” her entire body was visibly shaking, her head and neck hung low, pressed against her hands.

   
“Vanessa, please, don’t hide it. Don’t be ashamed. Let me help you… please.”

   
Though Vanessa’s mouth opened, it was a moment before a voice emerged, soft and timid.

   
“What the hell is wrong with me, Sarah? What’s wrong with my body? What’s wrong with my memory?”

   
Before Sarah could answer, Vanessa spoke again. “Sarah… how? How can I not even know about myself? This body, this… this doesn’t feel like me…”

   
“Vanessa-“

   
"Oh god… I'm scared, Sarah." Her already faint voice was breaking up. "I feel alone and scared. I haven't felt this way since... since Father..."

   
Vanessa turned around suddenly, wrapping her arms around Sarah. Her grip was powerful, squeezing the other woman tightly against her. Sarah was surprised at first and found it a bit difficult to breathe, but Vanessa needed something, anything, for support and she was more than willing to fill that role in whatever way she could. And Vanessa’s body, pressed against Sarah, felt so warm, so wonderfully familiar. It was a feeling forgotten for far too long.

   
The floodgates burst open, and tears flowed freely down Vanessa's face, falling into the fabric draped over Sarah's shoulder. "Oh god, Sarah... what's happening to me? I-- I don't know," she sobbed softly, her entire body trembling around Sarah's. "I'm so scared."

   
"It's okay," Sarah whispered. "You're not alone." Her arms wrapped around Vanessa, her hands running reassuringly up and down the other woman's back. "You're strong, Vanessa. It's hard, but I know you'll manage."

   
"What should I do, Sarah?"

   
"We need to look for answers, Vanessa. We need to find out what happened to you." Her hand moved upward, stroking her fingers through slightly-tangled silver locks. "It might take a while... and I know from experience that it won't be easy."

   
She leaned back slightly, brushing away a few stray strands of hair from Vanessa's cheek. "But I'll help you, as much as I possibly can. I'm sure you'll come out of it even stronger."

   
Vanessa’s eyes averted Sarah’s gaze, small sobs continuing to emerge from her throat. Sarah continued to run her fingers against the skin of Vanessa’s face – until the other woman’s hand grabbed her wrist abruptly.

   
“Vanessa, what-“

   
“Sarah,” Vanessa said, her voice firm once again. “Why do you even want to help me?”

Sarah was confused. “What kind of question is that?”

  
“Why are you here, Sarah?” Her eyes again fell away from Sarah’s. “Why are you even speaking to me?”

   
“Because I’m concerned about you.” 

”But…I-- I failed you, Sarah.” More tears streamed down her cheeks as she released her hold on Sarah’s wrist. “I had a duty to you, and I… failed.”

   
“No-“ Sarah could barely object before being interrupted.

  
“I’m a soldier, Sarah. I live to carry out my missions, and I abandoned you in your greatest time of need. I wasn’t strong enough to fulfill my duty.”

   
Before Sarah could reply, Vanessa spoke again, words emerging slowly from deep within her.

   
“You should hate me, Sarah.”

   
Sarah was frozen in a sudden shock. “--What?”

   
“I failed you. I was weak. I don’t deserve any better.”

   
A terrifying pain pierced Sarah, as though a spear had been driven through her chest. “No… that’s not true. Don’t say things like that, Vanessa!” She wrapped her arms firmly around Vanessa’s waist again, pressing her body tightly against herself. “Don’t _ever_ say things like that!”

   
Vanessa didn’t respond, instead turning her face away from Sarah.

   
“No, you didn’t fail me, Vanessa. The whole time you were with me, I learned so much from you…” She shook Vanessa’s body gently. “How can you possibly say you failed me? Because you disappeared? That wasn’t under your control, Vanessa, and you damn well know that.”

   
Vanessa’s face lifted again. “…Sarah-”

   
“You’re not weak. You’re one of the strongest people I know. You gave me so much support when I was going through some of the hardest times of my life. I appreciated what you did for me. I could never hate you, no matter what.”

Sarah pulled back again. There was a swell of emotions throbbing within her, emotions that had languished for far too long.

   
“Vanessa, you remember how I feel about you… I know you do…”

   
Vanessa’s face changed noticeably upon hearing these words. Her expression remained doubtful, but it seemed like she was trying to think, trying to remember something…

   
"I missed you so much, Vanessa... more than you could ever imagine. I'm just happy that you're back safely. I worried for so long."

   
It was then that Sarah leaned forward and kissed Vanessa, firmly but gently. It was a spur-of-the-moment action - but it was something she had longed to do ever since Vanessa's return. It was a memory brought back to life, the wet warmth of her lips a beautiful, comfortable sensation.

   
The expression on Vanessa's face as Sarah pulled away was one of bewilderment, but there was a new sort of spark in her eyes, as well - the same sort of energy Sarah had often seen in her in nights spent together in the past.

   
"Sarah... you still..."

  
"I love you, Vanessa," she said. "You mean so much to me."

   
Sarah wasn't quite sure what to expect after that. She had hoped that it would have helped to further comfort Vanessa, at the very least, but she was surprised when Vanessa slowly leaned forward to return the kiss. Their lips pressed together firmly, lingering for a fleeting moment before breaking apart. It wasn't long before Sarah pressed forward again, this time pressing the tip of her tongue gently against Vanessa's lips. The surge of energy that coursed through her body upon feeling Vanessa open her mouth to hers gave her pleasant shivers, and the inviting, familiar warmth made her near euphoric.

 _  
You remember now, don’t you?_

   
When they finally pulled away from each other, Sarah said, "Vanessa, I-- want to feel it again. I want to feel _you_."

   
Vanessa didn't respond, the expression on her face betraying a new sadness.

   
"Vanessa?"

   
"Sarah, my body's not what it was before. It's changed in ways I don't even know." Her face sank further. "It won't be the-"

   
"What the _hell_ are you saying, Vanessa?” Sarah snapped back.

   
Vanessa was obviously taken aback at Sarah’s reaction, her eyes opened wide in surprise. “S-Sarah, I… I don’t even know what I am anymore, Sarah!” Her body began to tremble slightly again. “This- This-…!”

  
Sarah immediately regretted her sudden outburst. _Damn it_, she thought, _this is no time for me to get irritated…_

   
Her hand reached out to stroke over Vanessa's cheek in a reassuring gesture. "No. This   
person sitting here, in front of me… it's _you_, Vanessa. That's all that matters right now. After all this time, just being with you, feeling you here again is more than enough." She kissed her lips again. "I want you to be happy, Vanessa."

   
Vanessa’s uncertainty was evident in her lack of response, and echoed in her eyes, which were staring vacantly at the bedsheets beneath her. Sarah ran her fingers through strands of Vanessa’s hair, waiting, hoping for a reply that likely wasn’t forthcoming.

  
_I want to make you happy again. I can’t bear to see you suffer. I want you to know, to remember how much I care about you, how much you mean to me…_

Just then, Sarah brightened with an idea.

   
“Let me look at you, Vanessa.”

   
Vanessa lifted her head, eyes finally meeting Sarah’s again. She sat up, looking rather puzzled, leaning back ever-so-slightly to allow Sarah to look her over. 

  
“No,” Sarah replied, tugging the nightgown Vanessa wore. “Let me look at _you_.”

Vanessa hesitated, seeming uneasy at the idea. “You want me to take this off?”

   
Sarah nodded. “Everything. I want to see this change of yours.”

   
Vanessa appeared to be quite apprehensive of the idea at first, but she relented after a brief moment. She pulled the gown up and over her head, laying it aside. Her undergarments quickly followed, leaving her fully exposed to Sarah’s eyes and shivering slightly as her skin was exposed to the cool air.

  
Sarah’s eyes traced over Vanessa’s body. This was the first time since her return that Sarah had been able to take a close look at her. She did indeed look markedly different: the overall shape of Vanessa’s figure, though, had been altered to a degree. Her heavy sinews had been replaced with a hard, leaner muscle, noticeably less pronounced but still imbued with amazing strength.

   
She was still as beautiful as ever.

   
Reaching forward as she gazed upon the amazon sitting before her, Sarah cupped one of Vanessa’s breasts in her palm. She heard Vanessa inhale sharply as she gave it a gentle squeeze, the flesh warm and soft yet firm against her fingers, the hardening nipple pressing into her palm.

   
“S-Sarah…” Vanessa stuttered, trying to find something to say in response to Sarah’s attentions – until Sarah’s lips met hers once more. Sarah’s hand moved further down to allow her thumb to rub the hard nub back and forth. A slow shiver went through Vanessa’s body, one strong enough for Sarah to feel it through her hands and against her lips.

   
Sarah looked down as their kiss dissipated, smiling as she admired the tender skin beneath her fingers. “Yes. It’s just how I remembered it.”

  
“…You mean that?” Vanessa asked, her eyes shining with a mix of curiosity and uncertainty.

   
Sarah looked back up at her. “Of course I do, Vanessa.” She shifted her body, leaning forward so that her face was even with Vanessa’s chest. “Now, what was it you liked for me to do again…?” she wondered aloud.

   
Before Vanessa could respond, Sarah slid her tongue out, pressing it against Vanessa’s nipple. She gave it a firm lick, then another, and another still, each one causing Vanessa’s body to jerk ever-so-slightly. “Was that it?” she said, pulling back again to speak. “Or maybe it was this?” Her tongue began to trace around the diameter of the peak, sending smaller, faster jolts through Vanessa’s body. Already her breathing was becoming heavy and ragged, her body clearly enjoying the attention Sarah was lavishing upon it.

  
Sarah figured it was time to stop the teasing. “Oh, I remember now. It was… this.” She parted her lips, drawing the whole of the nipple into her mouth. She began to suck upon it, quickly and gently at first, but gradually becoming slower and stronger, until eventually strained cries escaped from Vanessa’s throat. A free hand reached up to claim the neglected breast, fingers moving to pinch its tip. Vanessa’s back arched against Sarah, pressing against her with the rhythm, until finally Sarah’s mouth withdrew, leaving Vanessa gasping in an attempt to catch her breath.

  
“Yes. It _is_ you, Vanessa. You’re everything I remember.” Sarah moved closer, whispering words hotly into her ear as one of her hands began to slowly travel down Vanessa’s body. At that moment, it felt to Sarah like the only thing that mattered, the only thing in the world was Vanessa, a memory more fantastic then she could have ever imagined.

  
“Please, Vanessa, let me experience you again. I want to touch you, taste you, smell you.”

  
The tips of her fingers ran over the taut muscles of Vanessa’s stomach, tracing their contours, sliding into her navel.

   
“I want to make love to your beautiful body, to pleasure you.” Her palm came to rest on Vanessa's small patch of silver hair, her fingers moving to press against Vanessa’s moist, swollen lips. “I want to feel myself deep inside of you, Vanessa.” Sarah’s words sent shivers through Vanessa – shivers that were the exact response that Sarah had hoped for.

   
“Sarah,” Vanessa stammered, words coming more as a heavy breath than a voice, “please.” She paused to swallow. “It feels so-- so--”

   
Sarah’s mouth moved downwards as Vanessa pleaded, kissing Vanessa’s neck, tongue occasionally caressing her throat. Her fingers moved to part Vanessa’s labia, a fingertip soon coming to rest gently upon the head of her clitoris. The touch was enough to elicit a yelp from Vanessa, one that gave way to longer, louder cries when Sarah began to delicately rub the small nub back and forth. Vanessa’s arms reached up to wrap around Sarah’s shoulders, pulling Sarah down with her as she fell back to the mattress below, legs spread apart, hips thrusting forcefully with the strokes of Sarah’s fingers.

  
Sarah’s fingers took the opportunity to part the folds further, sliding to the center of Vanessa’s wet, warm sex. They gently traced around the soft entrance of Vanessa’s passage, fingertips slipping ever-so-slightly inside, only to shift back a brief moment later to give more attentions to her clit in a playful tease. It wasn’t long, though, before they returned in full force, rubbing the surrounding flesh in strong, slow strokes.

Vanessa caught her breath when Sarah began to push two fingers into her, biting her lip as they began to slip deeper within her body. Sarah moved slowly and deliberately, gradually sliding further inside of Vanessa, savoring the sensation of being enveloped fully in her wet heat. Sarah stopped when the full length of her fingers was pressed into Vanessa's body, stilling as the slick walls spasmed around them.

   
She lifted her head to meet Vanessa’s gaze. The other woman was panting heavily, her cheeks visibly flushed with her arousal. Sarah’s mouth angled towards Vanessa’s, grazing against her lips. She parted them further in response, allowing the two to kiss, deeply, slowly, passionately, again. The feel of the heat of Vanessa's mouth, the slide of her tongue against Sarah’s – they were not at all unlike the softly-throbbing dampness now fully surrounding Sarah's fingers. Both of the sensations seemed to blur together in Sarah's mind, a fantastic, overwhelming feeling of being fully enveloped by Vanessa’s warmth surging through her. Sarah’s thumb shifted upwards to press against Vanessa’s swollen clit, feeling Vanessa’s head jerk and her shouts echo into her throat as she rubbed it firmly. Sarah's fingers within Vanessa began shifting only a brief moment afterwards, pressing into and massaging the smooth, strong muscles. They slid slowly against the wet, silky heat that tightly encompassed them, moving in steady strokes. Vanessa’s head reared back at a particularly forceful thrust, her mouth slipping away from Sarah’s, drawing air in heavy breaths. Her arms wrapped even more tightly around the blonde, clenching Sarah’s body so tightly as to be almost stifling against her own.

   
It was only when Sarah’s movements abruptly ceased that Vanessa’s grasp loosened and she stared at Sarah in curiosity as the blonde slid from between her arms. Sarah could only smile back reassuringly in response, moving her entire body back while her fingers withdrew. A hand fell upon Vanessa’s inner thigh, pushing against it gently, silently signaling for her to move them further apart – a request with which Vanessa quickly complied.

  
Sarah knelt, enclosed on both sides by Vanessa’s open legs, and slowly leaned forward. The scent of Vanessa’s arousal was heavy in the air, a sweet, pungent smell that evoked delicious memories of times past. She paused for a moment, admiring Vanessa’s sex lying open before her, the flushed petals of her labia glistening within a soft, silver nest. At the very peak, her clitoris shone red, swollen to the point where Sarah could practically feel its needful throb reverberating through the air. Her fingers began to lovingly trace the folds – they were sensuous and beautiful, a fantastic treasure for Sarah to exalt and cherish.

  
She was going to do just that.

  
Her tongue stretched forth, flickering against the aching knot in swift, maddening strokes before suddenly switching attentions to its sides. The jolt from the fierce stimulation snapped Vanessa’s back upwards, shaking as though electricity was coursing all through her body. Sarah, not expecting such a strong reaction, fought to hold her tongue in place, finally choosing to simply wrap her lips around the over-sensitive knot and swirl her tongue around it.

  
Sarah rode out the tremors coursing through Vanessa for a moment before she released the hold of her mouth, taking in a few long, heavy breaths. Vanessa’s taste, the deliciously bitter tang she remembered, was faintly detectable on her tongue, as wonderful as it ever was. Without any further hesitation, she slid the wet muscle to rasp hotly against Vanessa’s thick folds, carefully lapping up the slick liquid that covered them. Sarah quickly became aware of something pressing against her scalp, coming to a hazy realization that it was Vanessa’s own hands attempting to hold her in place. She paid it little mind, wanting nothing but more of Vanessa.

   
It was with another wave of euphoria that Sarah’s tongue delved deeply inside Vanessa, the fluids from within her coating it with her flavor. The slick walls quivered around Sarah’s tongue as she pressed fervently against them, indulging in Vanessa from deep within. Her hands glided upwards until she could rest her forehead on her wrists. The thumbs extended forth, exploring eagerly until they discovered the fleshy pearl they sought, then pressed together against its sides, rubbing in a firm but slow massage.

   
Vanessa’s legs pulled themselves back, trapping Sarah’s head and arms between them.   
“Sarah!” Vanessa’s voice wavered weakly. She was straining to get any words out through her cries, bound by the tension that had overtaken her body. “Don’t stop-- please-- don’t!”

   
Sarah wished she could see Vanessa’s face, but the spasms of the muscles against her face and around her tongue were more than enough to let her know that Vanessa was getting closer to coming. The contractions continued as her tongue continued its frenzied thrusting, each one faster and stronger than the last, until she knew Vanessa had crossed the point of no return. Her thumbs pressed down, squeezing Vanessa’s clitoris tightly between them as Sarah drove her tongue deep into Vanessa. She felt a heavy shudder in the legs wrapped around her, and she knew that-- now--

   
Vanessa’s climax erupted forcefully, its sheer strength taking Sarah by surprise. Her legs clamped together in a vicegrip around Sarah’s head even as her fingers dug deeper into Sarah’s scalp, desperately trying to draw her in further still, the muscles within her contracting frantically, begging for more. Sarah was being surrounded, crushed by Vanessa’s powerful thighs, her entire face was being smashed against her hot, wet sex, Vanessa’s scent and fluids were completely enveloping her - and it felt wonderful beyond words. She could barely breathe, her head was starting to feel light, but none of it mattered in the slightest. The only thing was Vanessa, the woman she loved, the woman to whom she was giving the most deeply intimate of affections. Vanessa encompassed Sarah's world completely, her muscles spasming wildly, screaming out Sarah’s name with a long-forgotten pleasure at her every touch - and that was the only thing Sarah desired.

   
It was only when the legs clutching her head fell limp that Sarah’s mind began to recollect itself, the warm bliss from the excitement still buzzing through her. Her tongue withdrew from Vanessa as she pulled away slowly, the fingers of one hand reaching up to wipe off the viscous fluid coating her cheeks. She felt dizzy. It took a brief moment for it to pass, and she made sure she had regained her sense of balance before leaning back upwards.

   
She looked down upon Vanessa’s limp body, her limbs strewn about as though she was a rag doll. Her skin was coated in a fine layer of sweat, as were clumps of long, silver hair that had been thrown into disarray over the course of their tryst. Her eyes were only half-open, gazing hazily at the ceiling above as she took long, slow breaths. She didn’t even turn her head as Sarah moved to lay beside her.

  
Sarah pressed the back of her hand against the heat of Vanessa’s cheek, a single thought circling over and over in her mind.

  
“I love you,” she whispered, caressing the dark skin tenderly. “You’re the most wonderful thing in the world, Vanessa.”

   
Vanessa didn’t give a response, but Sarah wasn’t expecting one. She was clearly exhausted, but Sarah sensed something else about her. Was it relief?

   
After a moment, she leaned over slightly, brushing away the matted bangs from Vanessa’s forehead to kiss it softly. “I’m glad to have you back here with me.”

As she slowly lay back down again, she was surprised to hear muted speech flowing from Vanessa’s throat.

   
“Sarah-- you really… do…” Vanessa’s words trailed off as her eyes slowly snapped completely shut, the peaceful bliss of her afterglow melting into well-deserved rest.

Sarah made sure Vanessa was sound asleep before sliding her own hand into her undergarments, finding the throbbing nub that cried for attention and rubbing it, hard and quick. Her own need had not been a matter of any importance before, but it was there now, insistent. Vanessa's pleasure was still fresh in Sarah’s mind, and Vanessa's taste still lingered upon her tongue and lips. It was but a few moments before her body shuddered in a small but satisfying orgasm, Vanessa’s name sighed out as the high began to subside.

  
She rolled over, her body stopping mere inches away from Vanessa’s. She was quite content, and she was sure she had helped Vanessa take her mind off her troubles for at least a little while. Still, she knew this wouldn’t last forever. With everything Vanessa was going through, it would take time to work things out; Sarah was well aware that Vanessa's issues wouldn't go away overnight. Still, at the very least Sarah could offer Vanessa comfort and support in her time of need, just as Vanessa had done with Sarah in the past.

   
As Vanessa lay next to Sarah, finally having fallen into a peaceful rest, Sarah knew that at this moment, it was more than enough.

   
\-------------------------

   
Sarah woke the next morning to find Vanessa sitting on the bed already fully dressed in jeans and a jacket. She was staring out the window into the bright morning sky, the glassy look in her eyes showing that she was lost deep in thought.

   
"Vanessa, are you feeling OK?" Sarah asked, laying a hand on her back.

   
Vanessa turned her head just enough for Sarah to see the side of her face. "I'm... better," she replied, the tone of her voice still noticeably subdued.

   
Sarah got up slowly, sliding across the bed to sit at Vanessa's side. "I'm happy to hear that," she whispered, gently kissing Vanessa's cheek.

   
Vanessa turned towards her again, staring at her for several seconds. Her hazel eyes shimmered in the sunlight, the confused mix of emotions swirling within her almost visible to Sarah through them. Then, without warning, she grabbed Sarah tightly in an embrace, her head resting against the blonde's shoulder as she held her close. They remained thus for what must have been several minutes at least, not a single thing said between them. Nothing needed to be said - they both knew the exact words that would be on the other's lips.

   
They eventually broke away from each other, eyes again meeting as they pulled apart. Vanessa smiled sweetly, the first time Sarah had seen since Vanessa had returned. "Thank you," she whispered.

   
With that, Vanessa got up and confidently walked out the door. Sarah watched her quietly as she left the room and felt her vision begin to blur, the emotion she held back just a few moments earlier finally bursting forth.

  
"I'm so sorry, Vanessa," she sobbed, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "This shouldn't have happened to you."


End file.
